


Thinkin'

by JudyL



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here’s another picture drabble challenge from the VinF&D list. I could have used more than 100 words, hope the idea comes across the way I wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinkin'

  


Vin knelt to get a better look at the struggle. He huffed and grinned at his thoughts. Some of those flights of fancy Ezra had been telling him about. Ideas he had that the gambler claimed were the reason he wrote such beautiful poetry.

Vin sat down with his feet stretched out to protect the small struggle going on in the dirt.

Over the next few hours, six men came by to see what he was doing. They all got the same answer. “Thinkin’.”

He grinned as six more joined the lone ant and finally dragged off the dead grasshopper.


End file.
